


Gift Exchange

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: The original Teikoku team gets together to exchange secret santa gifts.A secret santa gift for Sakiyama-Shuujis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakiyama_Shuujis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakiyama_Shuujis/gifts).



Sakiyama doesn't know why he agreed to host the secret santa this year. His apartment is too small for the entire team. 

The worst part is that he doesn't even remember volunteering for the role of the host. Maybe zoning out when Sakuma-san was talking the last time they met was a mistake. 

So here he is running around his apartment trying to tidy his living room and make space for everyone to sit comfortably. 

He makes sure that the drinks that need to be cold are in the fridge and the hot ones are ready to go on the stove. 

He has been so busy with his job that he hardly had any time to do anything before today.

He honestly just wants to go crash in his room for the next century. However that is not an option for him. His guests will be arriving anytime now.

The first to arrive is their power couple of the group Genda and Sakuma. 

"Merry Christmas, Sakiyama," they greet him together. 

"Merry Christmas, Sakuma-san, Genda-san," he greets them.

Soon enough everyone else has arrived and all they have to do is wait for Kidou to get there. They don't have to wait too long.

"Merry Christmas. Sorry the celebrations at Shuuya's home ran late," Kidou apologies once he settles down.

"Don't worry about it," Jimon reassures him.

"Well, now that everyone is here let's order the take out so that we can soon start exchanging gifts," Henmi declares. 

"I want Thai," Narukami calls out.

"Sushi," Oono adds.

"Pizza," Doumen gives his order.

One by one each of them gives their order to Henmi who is in charge of ordering the food for them.

Sakiyama looks at the people in front of him and is kind of glad that he got roped into doing this. He is glad to be able to see all his friends together under his own roof.

Finally they are able to order everything they want to eat rather peacefully for a change.

Now it's time for them to exchange the gifts.

"So, who is going first?" Banjou asks around.

"Let's start with Sakiyama since he is the host and go clockwise after that," Gojou suggests.

Everyone agrees with the suggestion so they all grab their gifts and settle down in s circle.

"Jimon-san, this gift is for you," Sakiyama hands the gift to Jimon.

Jimon opens the gift to find a planner that he had been eyeing the last time he hung out with Sakiyama. He is thrilled that his friend had noticed such a small thing and got him what he wanted.

"Arigatou, Sakiyama. This is so thoughtful of you," he thanks the man.

"My pleasure, Jimon-san," Sakiyama acknowledges him.

"My turn," Narakumi decides and hands his gift to Sakuma. 

"Merry Christmas, Sakuma-san. I hope you like the gift," he teases the cyan head.

Sakuma takes the gift from him and gets cosy against Genda's side again. Narakumi has got him a new penguin phone cover. 

"Yours was getting old so.." Narakumi is sheepish.

"I love it," Sakuma tells him and immediately changes his cover just to prove his point. 

They all laugh at his eagerness before Doumen takes his turn. 

"Sakiyama, I am your secret santa," he tells him as he hands him his gift.

"Arigatou," Sakiyama thanks him and opens his present.

His gift contains the missing volumes of his favourite manga. Sakiyama is delighted with the gift.Sakiyama flashes Doumen a grateful smile. He gets one in return.

"My turn," Genda calls out and hands his gift to Oono. "Merry Christmas."

Oono opens his gift to reveal the new fan jersey of the team Genda plays for. 

"Thank you, Genda-san," Oono looks happy with his gift.

"Make sure to wear it while cheering for me," Genda reminds him.

"Definitely," Oono agrees.

"My turn then," Sakuma says out loud and then hands his gift to Henmi. "Enjoy." 

Henmi gifts a large ugly Christmas orange santa sweater. The sweater has a red nose that after being pressed plays jingle bells.

"This is so ugly. I love it," Henmi decides enthusiastically. 

Nobody is weird out by his behaviour because everyone knows how he likes these types of things. 

"I will go next," Kidou says from his spot next to Sakuma.

"Merry Christmas,Genda," he hands him the gift.

"What were the odds of you being my secret santa?" Genda jokes.

Kidou has got him a matching set of lion shaped mugs for him and Sakuma to use.

"They are lovely. However I am surprised you were able to keep the gifts within the decided budget," Genda tells him.

"Haruna had to stop me from going overboard," Kidou admits.

Everyone chuckles that it does sound like their Kidou. 

It is Jimon's turn to go next. He has Narakumi as his recipient. He gets him a new set of power banks.

"Arigatou, Jimon-san. This is so useful," he thanks him.

"You are welcome," Jimon tells him.

"Me next," Henmi says and gives Kidou his gift. 

"Merry Christmas, Kidou-san," Henmi greets him.

"Merry Christmas,Henmi," Kidou replies.

He has gotten Kidou an apron that has a penguin saying the world's best cook on it.

"Thank you for the gift," Kidou thanks him and Henmi nods back.

"Gojou-san, this is for you," Oono hands him as a gift.

He has gotten him a couple pairs of socks. 

"Thank you, Oono" Gojou thanks him before moving on and handing his gift to his recipient Banjou.

Banjou gets thermos merchandise from his favourite anime series.

"Arigatou, Gojou-san," Banjou shyly thanks him.

"I am the last one then," Banjou says and gives his gift to Doumen.

Doumen gets a pair of sunglasses from Banjou.

"Arigatou, Banjou," he thanks him.

By then their dinner had arrived and Sakiyama got busy in providing everyone with their drinks.

Seeing everyone sharing food and laughing together Sakiyama gets emotional about how much he loves his friends and spending time with them.

For the nth time that night he is glad that he got roped into it. This here in front of him made his home a lively place.


End file.
